What I Need
by sofarawayfromwhereyouare
Summary: I loved her...even before Domyouji left...now that he's gone, I'll be there for her. I'll stitch up all the pain he gave her. This is time for me to step up. RUIxMAKINO
1. Destiny

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **섕주석ᆼ씰ᄃ싱ᅩ싣ᆨ ^.^ - damn i don't know what that means. -_-" =)))

**Rui and Makino Fanfic!**

HANA YORI DANGO a.k.a BOYS OVER FLOWERS FANFIC…

**I set my story to the scene where Domyouji left Makino and went to another country.**

Meanwhile, Rui is fighting if he will tell Makino that he loves her.

**LEGEND: =))**

Tsukushii Makino - Geum JanDi

Yuki - Chu GaEul

Tsukasa Domyouji - Gu Junpyo

Hanazawa Rui - Yun Jihu

Nishikida Soujiroh - So Yijeong! :" :))

Mimasaka Akira - Song WuBin

Hanazawa Rui is the quietest one of the powerful F4 group. According to the rest of the F4 members, he probably became this way due to his family background. Rui is the only son of the family and has to inherit his father's business, hence, ever since he was young, he was tought to behave like the prince of a rich family, the manners and rules made it very difficult for him to survive as a regular child. But Toudou Shizuka offered him her friendship and soon they became close friends. Rui has had a crush on Shizuka forever, but since Shizuka is a really popular and beautiful girl, he never really got the courage to truly confess.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny **

**RUI's POV:**

I stood up from my bed and sighed. Another day that I'll be seeing my heart turn to shreds again… I can't believe I still love her. Despite seeing her everyday stare at her gold cell phone blankly… waiting for Domyouji's call from America… It's been 2 years since he left and there was never a call from him. I had to look after his 'precious' Makino cry everyday.

The moment I see him I'll want to kill him; because of all the pain he gave my Makino. But I know I can't do it. I love F4 as much I as love Makino…I sighed.

Ever since Domyouji left, Soujiroh became the leader of F4. He always partied all night long with ladies at his house. But since he met Yuki, Makino's best friend, he found his true love and changed into a warmhearted and caring guy. Yuki changed him with her love for him; and he changed for his soul mate.

I got dressed and hopped inside my car, picked up Makino from work and went to Soujiroh's house. We had lunch there and walked by Soujiroh's huge swimming pool, not talking to each other.

"You still miss him…" I whispered. It wasn't a question.

Makino nodded. "No calls, e-mails, texts…"

"It's not the end of the world you know." I was surprised of what I had just said. "Soul mate or true love, Makino? I'm always here…waiting…"

I was always mad and confused when Domyouji left Makino. I was always telling myself not to love Makino, for Domyouji would return soon. But I can't stop. Every second, every minute, and every day that I spend with her I just feel more and more in love with her.

I wanted so much to touch her face… to hold her in my arms… to kiss her lips… and to spend every minute of my life with her. I wanted to scream to the whole world that I love her…but I can't. I know I can't do it. Domyouji is my best friend…can it be any more painful?

Tears fell down on her rosy cheeks. Why was she crying? Did I hurt her? More pain?

She walked faster, trying to avoid me…and her fragile heart. I finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tightly.

"Aishiteru…" I whispered. "I still do…despite all the pain you've been through. I love you, Makino…so much. So much that I feel like my heart's gonna explode; like the whole world will crash if I spend my days without you. Like…like…"

She looked at me with stunned eyes, interrupting my thoughts. What is she thinking?

"Doushitte…kimi wo suki ni natte shimattandarou…" (Translation: Why did I even love him?) She cried painfully.

"Stay…stay with me. I'll let you be happy if you spend your life with me…more than Domyouji has ever given you." I whispered. She's the only person that made me feel this way; this love that was more than my love for Shizuka.

"_I remember the days we spent together were not enough…_

_And it used to feel like dreaming_

_Except we always woke up_

_Never thought not having you here_

_Now would hurt so much."_ I quoted. So many poems I wrote about her…ugh.

"Ahh! It looks like the apple has found his hot water!" Soujiroh shouted from inside the house.

I looked at him walking towards Makino and me with a confused expression. "What the heck?"

Soujiroh laughed. "You're the apple and she's the hot water. Combine the two of you together, the best apple tea would be formed!" he said with gleaming eyes.

"Whatever." I ignored him and stared straight into Makino's eyes. Makino giggled next to me, she was blushing. "Will you stop thinking that _EVERYTHING _can be made into tea?"

"Hmmm…" he said. "Sorry for interrupting your romantic scene, dude. But I'm getting ready for a date with Yuki."

"YUKI?" Makino said.

"Yes." Soujiroh exclaimed proudly.

"She's the longest girlfriend you've ever had, pal." I punched him lightly.

"She'll be my last." He replied happily.

Makino and I went to my house. I put my hand in hers as we walked up the stairs to my room. I didn't even get her approval, but with the look in her eyes, she was beaming.

The moment we entered my room, she gasped. I wasn't even a little bit surprised.

Well, honestly speaking, I have never brought a girl into _my _room before; not even Shizuka. That was why I was surprised at Makino's reaction. She stared wide-eyed into my room. I admit it _is_ big. It was painted a soft black and had white furniture all over. My bed was on the center of the room facing the huge plasma TV, my guitars on the opposite side with a shelf full of books, a couch and a study table next to the door leading to my wardrobe, and well, it's just pretty damn big.

I laughed. "You okay?" she was still staring.

She nodded. "I've…never seen a room _this_ big. Your room is bigger than Domyouji's!" she exclaimed.

"You're the first girl I've brought here." I said casually, sitting on the couch.

"Really? What about Shizuka?" she replied, her head whirling around to look at my room again.

"Well, she's always busy. I didn't want to take her here. It's personal."

"What about me?" Makino finally sat down next to me.

"That's a different story." I looked away from her, ignoring the topic. She kept quiet and looked away.

I sighed and turned on the TV.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay, Makino. It's just that…when you talk you often sound like Domyouji."

"That jerk!" she grumbled. "He left me and didn't even give me a single call. I didn't even think that we would really last."

I chuckled as I put my arm over her. She was surprised by my action. I raised my hands to rub her cheek. "I'll be here. I'll stay." I said modestly. She answered me with a beaming smile and gave me a kiss on my messed-up hair.

We ate dinner together downstairs and toured her around my house. After that, we went back to my room. We watched 2 movies and by the middle part of the second movie, she was getting sleepy. I got a blanket and put it over us then I drifted off to sleep.

The sunlight streaming from my window woke me up. I looked down and saw Makino sleeping peacefully. My gaze locked down her soft, pink lips. _'Enough.'_ I thought.

I sat up and left Makino sleeping on the couch. I went to my wardrobe and changed into a set of clean clothes.

I decided to cook breakfast before Makino woke up.

Unlike the other F4, I was the only one who didn't have maids, bodyguards and drivers living with me. I wanted privacy and I only needed them a few times. They only come to clean my house when I'm gone. And that's enough…

I cracked 2 eggs and made cheese omelet. After that, I made waffles. I was beginning to brew coffee when I heard footsteps on the stairs. Makino entered the kitchen and sniffed. "Wow." She said hungrily. "Smells good, Rui-san. What is it, anyway?"

"Gomen, Makino." I replied with a smile. "I didn't want to make a Japanese breakfast. They're American waffles and eggs."

"Arigato-gosaimas," she sat down on the table. "Let's eat!"

I laughed as I poured coffee on her mug. She looked at me.

"I've never heard you laugh many times before… you were always the silent type." Makino observed.

"You're my happiness, Makino." I shoved a big bite of waffles in my mouth. "You always make me laugh." I smiled. She then, blushed at my words.

Suddenly, after finishing her breakfast, she stood up. "Oh no!"

"What?" I asked. I shoved another bite of waffles. Life is just so filled with problems for commoners. I chuckled silently at the thought of that.

"I spent the night here! My parents will kill me!" she panicked.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Did you forget who I am? I already informed them. Don't worry, Makino." I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"But…I slept with you! They'll go crazy! What if I'm not welcome anymore?" she said more loudly. I sighed.

"They don't know about _that _part." I laughed. "I also told them that you were gonna spend the day with me and they don't mind."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now calm down. Or else I'll let Soujiroh spend the day with you." I teased.

"Okay." She laughed and turned around, her face inches from mine.

Again, my gaze locked down on her lips, I was distracted immediately. I immediately pictured myself caressing every part of it.

We stood frozen for a while, locked in each other's arms and gazes.

"Stay still," I whispered as I leaned closer. I leaned my forehead on hers and kissed the bridge of her nose. Her sweet breath washed through me like ecstasy. I then, wanted to test myself, and went down to put my lips on hers.

To my surprise, she kissed me back. For a moment I didn't remember where we were and who we were in an instant. I put my hand on her face and stroked it back and forth. I felt one hand on my hair and the other on my back. Pure bliss and passion…

Just then, someone whispered, "Hey, Soujiroh! We didn't come here to watch them make out!" it was Yuki.

I leaned away, and looked towards Yuki. Makino did the same, her cheeks bright red.

"Hey Yuki, Soujiroh," I greeted them, a bit irritated.

"Tss…always the gentleman." Soujiroh was in front of my refrigerator, grabbing juice for Yuki and himself.

Yuki looked at me, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Rui-san." She bowed. "Soujiroh wanted us to go out."

"It's okay, Yuki." I laughed. Makino's cheeks were still red. I kissed it effortlessly and she blushed more.

"Hey dude, save it later tonight." Soujiroh teased. "We're going on a ski trip!"

Makino finally spoke up. "Can I go home first and pack? I need permission too…"

"I'll drive you. We can go together." I said. "I'll pack first."

Soujiroh followed me upstairs to my room, leaving his Yuki and Makino downstairs. "You can't help it, can you?" he started. I threw some of my winter clothes inside my bags, ignoring him.

"She loves you more than Domyouji, you know." He explained quietly.

At that I had to stop.

I faced him, surprised. "What did you just say?" I said my voice cracking.

"Yuki told me everything." Soujiroh continued. He sat down on my bed. "Yuki said you are Makino's first love. Makino began to like Domyouji because she thought you were marrying Shizuka."

"M-Makino?" I whispered. I was ...flabbergasted…no, saying that is an understatement. A very big one.

"Really? You're kidding."

My best friend nodded. "That's how much you mean to her, dude. Don't hurt her like Domyouji did." My heart beat faster_, 'so that's why she pretended to love Domyouji'_ I thought.

I was thrilled. She loves _me. _A silent, simple, guy who lives his own world.

"I know you can protect her and make her happy much more than Domyouji, Rui. I trust you."

"But what about Domyouji?" I asked out of thin air.

"He'll come around. I'm the leader now, since he's not here. You can live your own life now. That's my order to you." Soujiroh smiled and punched me lightly. "I'll give you news ASAP once I hear something from Domyouji."

The door to the room burst open suddenly and Yuki came inside running to Soujiroh's arms, followed by Makino who was chasing her.

"Hey! Take that back! You love him more than anything else!" Makino teased.

Soujiroh raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuki, whose head was hidden in his arms. "What are you two up to?" he asked.

Makino laughed. "We're guessing who loves each others' boyfriends the most," she grinned playfully.

"Ehh?" I looked up from my clothes.

"Well, she says I love you more than her and she's denying that she loves Soujiroh-san." Makino began laughing again.

"Hey!" Soujiroh shouted. "Take that back! I know you love me more." He teased.

**

* * *

**

**First Story! :)**

**Hope you liked it :bd**

**Chapter two, three, and four are already written =))**

**Rate and Review please! :) thank you :x**

**-sofarawayfromwhereyouare**


	2. Is it You?

**Makino's POV: **

Rui and I went to my house to get my bags. When my parents found out that he was the son of the president of Japan and a member of F4, they almost worshipped him. I don't blame them though. I admit that Rui really looks like a model.

His bronze hair, his sweet smile, and his eyes…he's just…perfect. I myself couldn't believe that I'm in love with him; and he loves me back.

We headed for the slopes after getting my bags. The mountains were covered with a fluffy coat of snow. It made me want to enjoy my time here with my friends rather than sulk at home.

As I expected, Soujiroh-san and Yuki shared the same room. Akira had his own room and me with Rui-san.

We headed to our rooms first to unpack then went outside. Soujiroh-san and Akira-san kept throwing Yuki snowballs.

"HEY!" she squealed. She chuckled with pleasure.

Rui and I went snowboarding up and down the slopes and it was so much fun. We all had dinner then went our own ways around the hotel. Yuki came with me to the hot tub.

"Ahh!" I said as I got in. "There's nothing like a good old bath!"

"You think Rui-san really likes you?" Yuki asked all of a sudden.

"Eh?" I asked, puzzled.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?"

I shrugged. "I guess so. He told me already."

"He's really your soul mate…I can feel it." She looked up, daydreaming. I loved it when she acts so innocent and starts to talk about her belief in the existence of soul mates. That's how Soujiroh fell in love with her. I laughed at the thought.

After 20 minutes, we went up to our rooms. I was so tired. When I entered our room, I found Rui sitting by the window, reading a book. He looked so cute and sweet.

"Hey there," he greeted me without looking up from his book.

"Hi," I replied. He walked up to me and smiled.

"Where'd you go?" he asked gently while rubbing my cheeks.

"Uhm…" I managed to answer. His sudden change of mood distracted me. "I went to the spa with Yuki."

"Mm-hmm." He mumbled. His mind was somewhere else; probably guilty because he knew that Domyouji still loves me. He wouldn't do it to his best friend.

"When is he coming?" I asked sullenly.

"I don't know." I was right. He hugged me tightly.

"Don't be guilty," I reassured him. "Domyouji will come around."

"I don't think so." He whispered.

"Look, Rui," I pulled away from his warm chest.

"Ai-aishiteru. I chose you. So please, be happy." I pleaded. My eyes were welling up with tears.

"You're my happiness," he replied, his eyes sad. "You mean everything to me, Makino."

He leaned closer to kiss me; I felt his pain and anger in it. His tears slid down my cheeks. He _was _guilty. I won't let Domyouji hurt him. No. Never.

Without breaking our kiss, my head was suddenly on a pillow. We were suddenly on the bed. Wait! This wasn't the Rui I knew. This was so out of his boundaries.

He pulled his lips out of mine and began to kiss my jaw. Then he pulled up to my ear. "When he comes back, you'll be in deep pain. His mom has new plans." He murmured in my ear.

"His mom doesn't have anything to do with me anymore. I promise." I traced his lips with the tips of my fingers. His eyes grew soft. "I won't leave you. I swear." He said seriously.

At that I had no answer. I was so grateful.

He smirked and started to kiss my jaw again back and forth. After that, he planted soft kisses on my neck. I was beginning to get dizzy.

He was so…sweet. He chose me, a poor girl who works part time just to stay in school; and he, a member of F4 who was different from all of them; grandson of the president and heir to the Hanazawa Family.

Of course I would never be after his wealth. I love him because of himself; his sweet, innocent smile and charming attitude.

Could he be anymore perfect? :)


	3. Slopes

**RUI's POV:**

_Could she be anymore perfect?_

Despite the fact that she's a mere commoner, I loved her because she was her true self. She wasn't just an ordinary girl…she was EXCEPTIONAL. Just like Shizuka, only Makino was better than her. She had time for _me. _Shizuka never did.

Her breathing became uneven when I gave her soft kisses on her neck. She was so cute. I often bent down to put my lips on hers again. She was getting sleepy already. Too tired. I didn't want to go _that _far.

I draped the sheets on top of her and let her sleep on my arms after I changed clothes. I was not yet ready to sleep so I just stared at her.

I got worried again about Domyouji's return. I knew his mom would do everything to keep Makino away from her son. But I too, will be fighting for Makino in case Domyouji hasn't given up on her.

I caressed Makino's face again. When my fingertips came to a stop on her lips, she sighed dreamily. For a second time, her sweet breath washed through me.

She trembled and rolled over; she put her arm over my chest and sighed again. Her action left me breathless and very, very deeply in love.

I was _happy. _I was finally happy. Ever since she came into my life, I immediately fell for her.

I raised my hand towards the light switch and turned it off. Then, I closed the night over me, next to my Makino.

I woke up and found myself alone on the bed with the messy sheets.

"Makino?" I mumbled. No answer.

I stood up and ruffled my hair, searching for Makino. I shivered.

Wait…

HUH!

I shivered? Why the heck did I shiver? Last time I checked, I wore a white sweatshirt and khakis before going to sleep…

I looked at the mirror and saw my muscled chest bare. Where the heck was my shirt?

…WAIT!

DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO _ME and Makino? OH NO... THE HELL!_

I swiftly removed the comforter on the bed and found Makino curled up, wearing my sweatshirt.

Why was she wearing _that?_

I recalled my thoughts.

Oh, it was so cold last night that Makino was shivering and I took off my own sweatshirt just for her. I was too tired to get up.

I chuckled. "How can I forget?" I said to myself.

Makino turned over. I sat down on the bed and stared at her.

I was dazzled. She looked so cute and innocent when she slept. Again, I was drowned. She stopped breathing evenly and slowly opened her eyes. I guess I woke her up…

"Sorry," I murmured. "Didn't mean to wake you up."

Did I notice that my face was inches from hers?

No I didn't.

"Good morning," she smiled. "It's okay. What time is it?"

I looked at my cell phone. "It's past 10."

"Really?" she asked. "Wow. We overslept."

I winked at her.

She removed the comforter on top of her and suddenly, she screamed. "ARGH!"

"What?" I asked, panicked. "Why?"

"WhY ARE YOU HALF-NAKED?" she screeched. She looked at herself and sighed with relief. She wore a complete set of clothes. _I _didn't.

Before I could explain, she threw a pillow on my face. "What did you do to me?" she continued her hysterics. "Don't tell me _something _happened to us!"

"Wait!" I stood up. "I can explain!" another pillow flew to my face. "You were cold last night, remember? It was about midnight! I didn't want to get up from the bed so I removed mine!"

"ARGH!" she screamed again.

"I swear I didn't do anything to you, Makino!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the door to our room flew open followed by Soujiroh and Akira.

"Yo!" Akira greeted us. "Good mornin' pal."

Soujiroh grinned.

"Hey Rui, got a good night's sleep?" Akira teased. "Looks like you and Makino are getting pretty serious now, huh? You're already half-naked!"

"Sorry about the interruption." Soujiroh joined in. He winked.

"HEY!" Makino and I screamed; and flying pillows came to their faces.

* * *

**CONTINUE OR NOT? /:)**

**I've written the next chapters already...**

**should I post them? or not?**

**tell me what you think ;)**

**-sofarawayfromwhereyouare**


	4. Tsukasa?

**Hello people :**

**Yes, Sorry for not updating recently! Well, here it is! :) ****Please Rater and Review! *begs* Don't worry, I reply to all reviews 3**

**Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The Almighty Tsukasa**

**IN AMERICA, DOMYOUJI's MANSION: (Rui's POV)**

"Stupid witch!" Tsukasa grumbled. He punched his bodyguard involuntarily to the well polished floor.

"Sir," Nishida bowed. "You mother is calling you."

Tsukasa just followed his guards and went to his mother's office.

"Tsukasa," his mom spoke to him like he was just a bodyguard.

"WHAT?" Tsukasa snarled.

"We're going back to Japan next month."

"SO?" Tsukasa said through his teeth.

"Aren't you happy?" his mom turned around to face the glass window. "You'll be seeing that commoner again. What was her name? Was it weed? Plus, your F4 friends will be waiting for you." she hissed at her words.

"Asshole." Her son said, too low for his mom to hear. "I don't care." He replied and stalked out of the room.

******-****-**-o0o0o-**-**-


	5. Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own HYD.**

**Enjoy :')**

**Please please Rate and Review!**

**Continue or not? :(**

**

* * *

**

**RUI:**

"I missed you already…" I whispered. I leaned my head on hers and kissed her hair. We were already back in Tokyo. I picked her up from school and we went to the park; and sat down under the shade of trees.

I was making Makino blush again. I just loved it when her cheeks were a shade of red. She looked so cute. She was tracing the lines on my hand, as she held it on mine. I planted soft kisses on the side of her face.

Makino was busy again because of so much work. My college exams were coming next month and I'll be busy so I was spending time with Makino as much as I can. Her dad got tied up on bills again. I gave him enough money to help their family. Also, I was persuading Makino to get a license and drive her own car. She didn't want to. I told her gas wasn't the problem but she insisted.

I pulled her face up again to kiss her. This happened more often now, because we were spending more time together. I couldn't be any much happy.

To much extent, she was eager to kiss me. It wasn't those oh-so-painful kisses that I gave her before. We were both happy; and that's what's important. She pulled away, gasping for some air. I chuckled.

"You should be used to this by now." I teased her. She punched me lightly, not saying anything. She stared silently at the grass.

"Say something." I laughed. I lifted her chin up to look at her hazel-brown eyes.

"That's the problem." she said. "You're much too sweet. Better than your own good. I thought you weren't used to this? You're so good at being…good." She gave up, lost in her words.

I gave her another breathtaking kiss and laughed again. "I guess that's what I really am; much too lovable."

"Whatever," she stuck her tongue out at me, still gasping for air.

She stared at the setting sun dreamily. "I think we better get you home," I said. She looked at me and pouted.

"Come on, they'll be looking for you again, Makino." I ignored her and stood up.

I dropped her off at my house and bid her goodnight then headed home. I wanted to go to Soujiroh's house but I knew he was having another tea ceremony.

I arrived at my house and switched open the lights. I jumped. There was someone standing in front of me.

"Konichiwa," Soujiroh smiled.

I let out a sigh of relief. "How the hell did you get inside?"

"Gomen," he laughed and sat down on my couch. "I came here for one very important reason."

"I thought you have a tea party tonight." I mumbled.

"As I've said, it's _very _important." He rolled his eyes at me. "Akira." He motioned.

Akira was suddenly behind me. I turned around. "It's about Domyouji." He snarled. He now hated Domyouji as much as I do.

"He's coming back. The Almighty Tsukasa." Soujiroh whispered. "Our leader's back next month."

"Next month?" I was speechless.

"We have tests, right?" Akira asked Soujiroh who nodded instantly. "What about Makino? I'm sure he and his mother will come after her."

"We can't let them do that to Rui's girlfriend." Soujiroh replied. "Do everything to protect her, Rui. You're all alone on this one. We'll just come after the exams. Gomen." He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I whispered. Why does he have to come back now that we're all happy? That stupid jerk!

"Calm down," Akira didn't want fights…always the good one.

"I can't just sit here!" Soujiroh complained. "Rui needs our help."

"Let's just hope for the best…" Akira finally said. "We'll fight if necessary; and only _if."_

I ran up to my room in a split second. I felt my tears running down my cheeks. "ARRRGGGH!"

I didn't sleep at all that night. I was thinking of a way on how to tell Makino what was ahead of her. I didn't want to give her pain. I was so confused.

I was standing outside her workplace, the Dango sweetshop by 4:00 in the afternoon, just staring at her work and listening in to some conversations. She was almost done; I wanted to wait for her.

"He hasn't called me in two days." My girl pouted.

"What happened to him?"

"It's okay, Makino. Maybe he's just busy with his school work…" Yuki comforted her.

"I miss him…" did I imagine the fast beating of my heart when I just heard that? Oh, she was oh-so- sweet.

She got up and picked up her things. "Can I leave now? I'm all done here." She said smugly.

Her boss nodded and Yuki just stared silently, worried about her best friend.

Makino opened the door of the shop where I was standing and it hit me right on my face. "Ow!" I howled in pain.

"Rui-san!" Makino exclaimed. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm fine." Actually, my head was spinning.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you."

-oOoOoOo-

"Ai-ria-nit-suno!" (I can't believe it!) Makino shouted. She was sitting on her bed; at the new house I gave her family.

"Me too," I replied quietly. "I don't want him to get to you again…" I shuddered at the thought of Domyouji leaving her once more. "Gomen, Makino. I can't be the perfect lifesaver for you..."

She shook her head. "You already did your best. Arigato~." She hugged me tightly. I just sat still. Once again, thinking of the worst that Domyouji can do to hurt her once more. I just kept silent.

"I haven't seen you in two days, Rui." she said, her voice all sweet. "What happened?"

I didn't hear what she said. "Nande?" (What?)

"I said, I haven't seen you in two days. What happened?" she asked again, her voice morose.

"Well, I've been studying a lot lately." I answered wearily. I was distracted by the Domyouji problem. I touched a necklace that I was supposed to give to her tonight. I wasn't so sure that I should give it to her at this bad time. "I missed you."

"Mm-hmm…" she hid her face in my chest.

I slid my finger down her nose, her cheeks; then I stopped at her lips. "Would this be a bad time to kiss you?" I mumbled.

"N-" she couldn't finish, I suddenly kissed her without her answer to my question…too eager. I wanted her to stay with me. I was much too selfish for my own good.

I didn't stop kissing her. I didn't want to. She was also willing, since she knew that I was in deep pain again. She allowed me to lay her down on the bed and I continued to kiss her, caressing her face; planting soft kisses on her neck, her collarbone, and her nose.

I felt her tears run down her face; I wiped them away with the back of my hand.

"Stop crying, Makino." I whispered in her ear. "I'll be here. Beside you. Always will." I promised.

She held me closer. Not bothering to even notice the way we were held together. Our bodies were entwined on her bed. She didn't stop me from kissing her.

I finally lay down, my chest bare because of the heat in her room; she slept peacefully in my arms, her rhythmic breathing coming off her. It was already nine in the evening; I needed to get out of here before her parents find out. I started to get up.

I felt Makino pull on my shirt, clutching herself closer to me. "Stay, please." She mumbled involuntarily.

I couldn't say no. She needed me. I knew I've given her more grief. I closed the night over me, not bothering to make an effort of going home.


	6. Everything to me

**Makino:**

My whole body was sore when I woke up. I stretched my arms and sat up on my bed. My 'pillow' was breathing…wait. EHH?

I looked at the 'pillow' beside me. It was Hanazawa Rui. I forgot that he spent the night with me once again. I suddenly felt my cheeks turn into red when I saw him sleeping serenely. He had no shirt on. I could see the perfect plains of his muscled chest and hear his slow breathing.

I saw something glimmer in his hands; I picked it up and examined it. It was a diamond necklace…it looked very expensive and exceedingly beautiful. I held it up in awe as it sparkled in the sunlight. Suddenly, one arm wrapped around my waist.

"Good morning," Rui's velvet voice greeted me. I woke him up. "Gomen." I said, smiling.

He was eyeing the necklace I was holding. "You found it." He said casually, his eyes gleaming.

"Eh?"

"I was supposed to give it to you last night…" he got it from me and opened the small lock. "It may look cheap…it may gleam in the sunlight…it may look plain stupid to other people…but," he stopped.

"But?" I asked.

"It's got my heart in it." He looked at me, his eyes soft.

"I can't accept this." I said, not wanting to be rude.

"Why?" he asked, his voice still casual. "I want you to have a piece of me when I'm away from you. I'll be gone for 3 weeks, Makino. So, take this." He put it around my neck and I watched it as it shone in the sunlight.

"Three weeks?"

"Soh." (Yes) he nodded sadly.

"When will he come back?" I asked sullenly.

"Next week." I heard the pain in his voice. "I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible. Akira's bodyguards will be watching you. They'll protect you."

I hugged him tighter, enjoying the time I still had with him, before Domyouji comes back to get me.

* * *

**So yeah, i think i'm getting tired of HYD =)) but I'm still gonna continue this.**

**Currently making an iCarly (freddiexcarly) fic. So for all you Creddie lovers out there, Beware! :)**

**Rate and Review please! :)**

**-/sofarfromwhereyouare**


	7. Force

**Sorry for the late update! :) was busy with workshops and all. :o) teehee.**

**Anyways, Here's chap 7! **

**Reviews and Subbings are highly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**MAKINO:**

"Ai!" I screamed. "What are you doing to me?"

Domyouji's bodyguards grabbed me by the arms. One hand covered my mouth to restrain me from shouting.

"Get her in the car." Domyouji ordered, his voice full of authority.

I struggled to get free from his bodyguards. But their strong bands of muscles didn't let me move an inch. It was so late at night, my parents were already gone to go fishing in the province and Susumu came along with them. I didn't know what to do. I kept on struggling from the arms of his bodyguards as they got me inside Domyouji's limo.

Suddenly, one hand with a white handkerchief covered my face. I was suddenly into a deep sleep.

I woke up and found myself inside Domyouji's bedroom. I removed the cloth that was on my mouth. I tried to stand up, but couldn't because my hands were tied to the chair I was sitting on.

"DOMYOUJI!" I screamed.

Hands were suddenly untying the ropes that held me. "Don't move, weed." He replied remorsefully.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" I continued to scream.

"How're you doing?" he ignored me. Stupid jerk.

"Where's Rui?" I stood up, ready to punch Domyouji at any moment.

Domyouji stopped, surprised. "Why are you looking for him? Aren't I the one who just got here in Japan?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IGNORED OUR 'RELATIONSHIP' IF THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL IT!"

His eyes grew wide. "Did something happen to you and Rui while _I _was away?"

"N-nothing." I lied. I didn't want to tell him the truth. If he found out, Rui will be the one to get hurt. I don't want any trouble.

"SAY IT!" apparently, Domyouji wants trouble.

"It's nothing!" I lied again.

"You're lying." He growled. "He kissed you didn't he?"

"Well, Domyouji, he did not only kiss me…he made me happy. Unlike what you did."I finally said. I was so furious.


	8. Dinner

****TWO DAYS AFTER DOMYOUJI KIDNAPPED MAKINO****

**Rui's POV:**

"Ever since Domyouji came back he hardly ever talks to us." Akira complained.

"Aren't you mad at him?" Soujiroh crossed his legs as he sat down on the couch on our lounge.

"Of course. But…"

"No buts." Soujiroh cut him off. He was really beginning to be a leader.

We suddenly heard a bunch of girls screaming. "TSUKASA!" I rolled my eyes and put my book down. Soujiroh and Akira stood up to 'welcome' our so-called leader.

"Yo!" Domyouji greeted them. I didn't bother to stand up and say hello.

"Sup?" Akira greeted. Obviously, he missed Domyouji even if he's mad at him. Weird.

"Ah…" Domyouji replied. "I have something to say to you, guys." 'Bingo.' I thought.

"What?" I finally spoke up. "What is it?"

"Ah! Good! You're here!" he was suddenly furious. How odd.

"Hey, hey, hey…suddenly into fighting mode? Will you stop and tell us first what you want to say?" apparently, I wasn't the only one who noticed it. It was Soujiroh.

"Rui, something happened to you and Makino while I was gone, right?" he began to shout.

Heat suddenly radiated through me, FURIOUS AND MAD. VERY MAD.

"How'd you know about that?" I said; calmly at first. "Did Makino tell you all the _sweet_ details?" I smirked.

"YOU STUP-…" he raised his fist to punch me. I grabbed his hand instantly. I raised my other hand and punched him right smack in the face.

Akira, Soujiroh and Domyouji all laid back. They were all surprised at my action. It wasn't me at all.

"Are…are you serious?" Domyouji whispered.

"I'm serious." I replied furiously. "You've trampled all over Makino's feelings! You ignored her for a whole year and then you got yourself a girlfriend in which you're engaged to!" I roared. I couldn't contain my anger much longer. "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE HER BOYFRIEND!"

"Calm down, Rui!" Akira shouted.

I ignored him. "Tsukasa, you're acting like a lowlife right now. I _love_ her. I believe that I can give her more happiness than what you gave her."

"Rui!" Soujiroh gasped.

"You left her." I continued. "Ignored her... I was the one who stitched up all the wounds you gave her!"

"RUI STOP!" Akira shouted once more.

He didn't say anything. All that I've said rendered him speechless. He went down to the school cafeteria and began punching all the students he passed through then went out.

I couldn't blame myself for acting like that. Tsukasa started all of this. This is payback.

**-oOoOoOo-**

"I wondered how it happened…" I mumbled mostly to myself. It's been three days since I fought with Domyouji. Akira and Soujiroh were all surprised that I came out of my shell and haven't talked to Domyouji ever since.

"What?" Makino said.

"When I started liking you…"

'_So cute…'_ I chuckled.

"Eh?" Makino replied, surprised. I laughed.

"I've seen you cry, laugh and get angry…" I continued quietly. "I always saw how hectic your life was…" she stared at me intently. I brushed her cheek with my hand, making her blush. "At first I thought you were annoying; but seeing how hard you work at everything you do kind of stirred something inside me." I confessed.

"What?"

"Up until then, I've always had a cold attitude towards everything…I was acting like a spoiled brat. Since I met you, I started changing little by little. Then one day, you became an important part of my life." I looked up at her and she was blushing.

"Whenever you're not around, I start to feel lonely. Especially when you were always busy with part-time jobs…I needed someone very badly to talk to." I leaned my forehead on hers. Her breathing suddenly became ragged. "I must like you, huh?" I teased and poked her nose.

We hopped off my car and went inside Soujiroh's house for dinner. Akira and Yuki was already there and Soujiroh was about to sit down for dinner.

"What?" Akira shouted as water came out of his mouth. "You don't care about Domyouji?"

"Eww!" Makino laughed.

I laughed bitterly. "I have Makino, guys."

"Shizuka?" Akira asked. I knew what he meant.

"Didn't I tell you?" I smirked. "We're over." I told them the reason why she went to France, to get married.

"You must really love Makino, huh?" Soujiroh teased and looked at Makino who was blushing.

"By the way, Yuki, don't you have something to say to them?" he winked.

"Oh…that." She replied shyly. Makino laughed.

"What is it, Yuki?" she giggled. "You're all red!"

Yuki bit her lips and slowly raised her left hand on the table. On her third finger, was a diamond ring...wait, what the?

"Soujiroh proposed to you?" Makino hollered. "Wow!"

"Congrats, pal." Akira punched him.

"So, F4's playboy has finally found his soul mate, huh?" I winked at Soujiroh.

"It felt so awkward when he got down on his knees!" Yuki complained. "I almost rolled on the floor laughing!"

Soujiroh laughed. "She even yelled at me! She told me, 'Hey! Soujiroh-san! You haven't even courted me yet!'" he broke off laughing.

"But isn't Yuki still first year in college?" Akira asked.

"It's okay, Akira. I'm graduating anyway." Our playboy replied. "Besides, I'll be taking over our Tea Company." Everyone then laughed at his response.

I looked at Makino, who was also laughing her head off.

"So…" Akira changed the topic. "Rui, how many times have you and Makino slept together?" he teased.

"Akira-san!" Yuki scolded him.

I laughed. "Well, I can't even count anymore." I teased.

Things were already complicated enough for the F4…but I realized, there is still sunshine behind every problem.

What happened to my carefree attitude? I was always known as the most silent and the smartest guy in F4. People loved me for my prince-like manners. But behind everything else, there was one girl who loved me for who I really was.

* * *

**There you have it! :)**

**Thank you for all the support and "_ added to favorites list" thingies :")**

**Review and sub please! **

**-sofarawayfromwhereyouare/**


	9. Love

He drove me to his house, wanting more time with me. We just kept silent as we went inside his mansion, our hands held together.

I wonder what he was thinking… it was already past 8 in the evening and I was sure that he called my parents that I couldn't make it home tonight.

I wanted to play with Rui tonight, have fun for a while.

We went to the kitchen and I helped him prepare dinner. After eating, we went upstairs to his room.

"Don't you have tests?" I asked suddenly.

He shook his head and smiled. "We're done."

Rui walked towards the windowsill and sat down, his mind off to somewhere again.

"What are you thinking?" I sat next to him. I lifted my hand and held his face.

"Well…" he breathed. "I was thinking…since Yuki and Soujiroh…"

"What about?" I continued.

"Since they're getting married soon, I was thinking about... you know," he hesitated at first and looked into my eyes. "…About you and me. Someday."

"Is that where you're getting at?" I laughed softly. "You know my answer, Rui."

His eyes lit up but his mood suddenly shifted. "Well, is that a yes?" he joked.

"Forever and always." I agreed. He got up suddenly and before I knew it, he was twirling me in the air.

"Stop it!" I laughed. He just proposed to me…I got caught up in his mood in an instant, pure happiness.

He set me down on my feet, still grinning widely, his eyes gleaming with victory. "I'll buy you a ring soon," he promised. He lifted up our entwined hands and brushed my cheeks.

**-o0o0o0o-**

After, going to the bathroom to wash, I put on my nightclothes. Rui bought some for me because I often sleep over his house. He was also giving me my own room but I told him it wasn't necessary.

I found him sitting on the couch, watching late night TV. I sat down next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Do you even know me, Makino?" he said, not looking away from the TV.

"Hmm?" I was already tired.

"I mean, I know you know _me _too much…but my family…do you know about it?" he stared at the picture frames on top of his study table, it was some pictures of his family. Honestly speaking, I don't really know who his family was. I've never met them… I've already met the family of Akira-san and Soujiroh-san. Not to mention Domyouji's evil mother.

All that I know about Rui was that his family owns the biggest trading firms in Japan and he is the grandson of the late president. He lives alone in the big Hanazawa mansion and I don't know if he works at their company.

"Umm…" I managed to answer. I was caught up in my thoughts. "All I know is that you're the grandson of the president and your family owns the biggest trading firms in all of Japan..." I mumbled in his chest.

"That's slightly correct." He chuckled and hugged me closer to him. "I'm actually the only child of my parents. They are the CEO's of the company…" he started his story.

"The president…well, he's my grandfather. The father of my mom…"

"Why don't they live with you?" I asked.

"They live in Kyoto. We actually own lots of houses around the world. That's why I'm the most shy among the F4. I've been traveling all my life. It was only when I reached high school that my parents got me settled here in Japan." He replied.

"Do you see them more often?" I asked again.

"Well, my parents are always busy. But I always visit them when they're unoccupied…" I listened willingly.

"You miss them…" I murmured.

"I'm always lonely, Makino. Unless I'm with F4 or you." he replied smoothly. "So it doesn't make any difference."

I just nodded. I was fighting sleep to overcome me. "You're tired." He whispered and touched the shadow beneath my eye. He noticed.

"Yup." I laughed. "It was a long day… I cried the whole morning…"

"Why?"

"I…" I couldn't finish. "I was confused…I didn't want to turn down Domyouji but my heart was telling me to do it."

"Arigato~" he whispered, his eyes grew soft.

"For what?" I pressed.

"For, well, choosing me." He whispered.

I didn't reply anymore…not knowing what to answer.

He lifted my chin up to kiss me. I didn't resist. He ruffled my hair involuntarily, making him more eager to kiss me.

"You're in the mood for this so late at night?" I said through our lips.

He just grinned and dragged me towards the bed. As soon as I was lying down beneath him, he whispered in my ear, "Since you're so tired that I can't even make you stay up, might as well do this to you." he smirked.

"Yah!" I protested.

"Don't worry, I won't do what you're thinking about…it's too early for that." He laughed. "Since I proposed to you, I'll shower you with kisses tonight."

He didn't give me a chance to answer back. He kissed me again for a moment and he rolled over next to me. I decided to play along and sat up on the bed.

"Rui," I cooed my voice all sweet. His breathing was ragged, good timing.

"Eh?" he breathed.

"Sit down on your hands. No cheating, okay?" I winked. "You're not allowed to touch me. Once you cheat, well…I'll think of a consequence." I laughed.

He followed me, not asking what I was doing.

I faced him and kneeled down. "No cheating, okay?" I played along. "Now, don't move."

I kissed his jaw, moving along his nose, then his lips. I giggled because he couldn't move; his hands were tied down on him. I was sure that he wanted to pin me down again on the bed.

"This is not a good idea," he whispered playfully.

I kissed his lips, making our breathing ragged altogether. "Play along, okay?" I laughed again.

"I'll try." He chuckled. I began to untie his necktie, I wasn't really planning to remove his clothes, just wanted to tease him; which made him surprised. He was about to talk but I kissed him again, making him frozen on the bed.

I was still not finish with the kiss but he suddenly grabbed me, his arms moving now. "Hey!" I protested. "I told you no cheating!" He laughed quietly.

"Sorry…" he whispered in my ear. "You know I wouldn't let you do that." He laughed and pushed me down again on the bed.

"Cheater." I stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned, "Now…it's _your _turn."

"Hey!" I laughed.

He suddenly pinned me on the bed, making me unable to move. A seductive, yet playful look was in his eyes. He gave me another long kiss, making both of us agape and gasping in for some air. He didn't stop there; he moved towards my neck and collar bone…planting sweet, soft kisses on the way. I forgot all about myself being tired and sleepy. I was suddenly into a playful mood.

My head began to spin like crazy once he pulled up again and put his lips against mine. He smirked, happy that he was winning. He groaned and began to swiftly remove his tie, then his white shirt beneath it. His hands were everywhere, on my face, my neck, my hair, and then repeating all over again. Heat was radiating off from both of us. I was really in need of air because I never thought that he would do this; especially so late at night.

Without breaking the kiss, he moved his hands towards my t-shirt, making me all taken aback. He let his hands under my t-shirt and was about to tear it off… going higher… and higher…and stopped.

He pulled out from the kiss and laughed when his chest was now out in the open. He sat up on the bed next to me and ruffled his bronze-tousled hair. I looked at him, puzzled.

"You really thought I was going to go _that _far, didn't you?" he smirked. I stared at him with my mouth hanging open; he returned his revenge to me through letting me thinking he was gonna keep me awake all night! Roars of laughter escaped through me and the bed shook.

"Sleepy yet?" he ruffled my hair and winked.

"I'm all awake now!" I complained. I moved closer to him and hugged him.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" he laughed. "You really thought I was gonna finish it!"

I didn't answer. Embarrassment flooded through me.

"Gome-ne, Makino." He kissed my hair. "You started it." He chuckled.

"Hey!" I wailed, wanting another kiss.

He kissed me on my cheek, still not enough to satisfy me. "Ai-shiteru~" (ILY) He said softly. "Now let's sleep…we have a big day tomorrow."

"Eh?"

"You'll know tomorrow." He winked. "It's a surprise for my bride-to-be."

My face lit up with what he said. "I think you forgot you have no shirt on…" I said coyly.

"No, I didn't." he disagreed. "It's the middle of spring, and it's so hot…I'll sleep with no shirt on."

I raised an eyebrow. "You might catch a cold."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh please, this comforter's a lot thicker than you think it is. Did you forget whose bed this is?" he smirked playfully. "Now, come on, let's sleep. I'm tired already."

"Hai~" I replied and lay down.

"Oh, wait, Be right back." He sat up and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Continue or not? =)**

**tell me whatya think ;;)**

**-/sofarawayfromwhere**


End file.
